A Warm Winter
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Tsutsui found Kaga unconscious near his home and decides to bring him home. Yaoi KagaTsutsui...
1. When I meet him

Kaga lean on a wall beside him, he can't control his breathe, everything seemed very blurry. He fell to the cold snowy ground and fainted. A guy with a big glasses, who is carrying a book walked past him and looked at his face for a moment then, he gasped.

"Ka-Kaga!!!!" He lowered his body and touched that red haired guy's forehead. "He has a fever..." Tsutsui takes his scarf off his neck and put it around Kaga's. Then, he carried Kaga to his house, not far away from that place.

'Urgh... I never thought Kaga is this heavy..." Tsutsui drops Kaga on the sofa then, quickly, he took a cold small towel and put it on Kaga's forehead. "I hope he will get better soon." Then, he fell asleep next to Kaga.

Kaga's eyes opened slowly, he sat on the sofa and a wet towel fell. He opened his eyes in shock. Not because of that towel but, because he found his Junior High School friend, sleeping right beside him. His appearance hasn't changed. Still wearing that stupid glasses and still holding books even if he's asleep.

"Oi, Tsutsui." Kaga whispered, doesn't have the strength to shout.

"Ah..." Tsutsui opened his eyes wearily. "Kaga...! You're awake!"

"Hi. Long time no see, eh?" His voice still so soft.

"What happened to you, Kaga? You're really sick aren't you?"

"I think so." There was a minute silence between them. "So, how's college, Tsutsui?"

"Smooth. And how about you?"

"Just good, I'm continuing my shougi."

"Oh... That's good to hear!"

"Wanna have a game of Go with me?" He smirks.

"Sure, why not?" Tsutsui heads into his room and take a Go board along with Go stones.

To be continued


	2. Smell of cigarettes

**CHAPTER 2**

gramatical error... preposition error... duh... I can't do well in English

**

* * *

**

Tsutsui puts the Go board on the table and place his handicap. This is the first time in a while he plays against Kaga Tetsuo, he started to move his black stone on the Igo board. In a blink of eye, 15 minutes have passed.

"I win by 5 and a half moku. You haven't change, have you?" Kaga tidy the stones up.

"I'm surprised you haven't forget how to play Go." Tsutsui smiles.

"Well, I don't want to forget the ability I have. Anyway, is there nobody home?" Kaga looks around, not a single person was there except he and Tsutsui.

"No, my parents are both out. They will not come home until tomorrow. Kaga, are you feeling better today? I haven't give you any medicine yesterday because it was already 10 pm and no shop was open during that time."

"I'm better to know that you're doing just fine, the legendary Tsutsui-senpai..." Kaga smirks.

"Legendary-what??" Tsutsui blushed.

"Well, it's one of your Go club member who said that."

"Talking about Go club... I want to know what happened when Shindo, Mitani, Fujisaki and the other graduated." Tsutsui closed his eyes, recalling the great days at the Go club when he was still a Junior High student. "Time passes so quickly, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, at the time when you, Shindo and I play against Kaiou, it feels like yesterday. Sometimes, I really want to go back to that time." Kaga sighs and smiles.

"Somehow, we talk like old men." Tsutsui giggles.

"You're right." Kaga looks at Tsutsui. "So, what are you doing, come home at 10 pm?" Kaga changes the topic back.

"Assignment. And, what are you doing that you fainted?"

"Ooohh... Tsutsui, are you worried about me? That's really nice of you." He teases his old friend.

"Of course I am! I mean..."

"So, you did worry?" Kaga lit his cigarette.

"Don't smoke Kaga, it makes your breath smelly." That glasses guy covers his mouth and nose.

"How do you know? You never taste my breath."

"D-Don't make fun of me...!" Tsutsui blushes.

"I'm not." Kaga leans forward and his lips met Tsutsui's which cause the other boy blushes even more and struggles, wanting Kaga to get off him as soon as possible. Yeah, Tsutsui can feel it, the smell of cigarettes from Kaga's breath, choking his throat. "So, what do you think?" Kaga makes a 1 cm gap between their lips.

"Wha-" Tsutsui looks at Kaga.

"I will make you used to my smell, even addicted." Again, Kaga closes the gap between their lips and deeply kiss his old buddy.

* * *

To be continued

Why there not many Kaga x Tsutsui? I think they're really sweet!!!


	3. Memories

**CHAPTER 3**

Sigh... I hope my storyline wont turn bad in the middle / end of the story, that what use to happen to me...

* * *

"Stop it!!" Tsutsui hits Kaga right on his head.

"Ittai!!" He rubs his head. "Don't hit me, that's hurt..."

"You deserve it! What do you think you're doing? Killing me with that smell of cigarette??" Tsutsui grabs the cigarette from Kaga's hand and throw it outta the window. "Don't think that you could smoke in my house!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Kaga looks at Tsutsui's face. "Are you that mad with me?"

"..." That spectacles boy just keep silent, blushing.

"Oi, Tsutsui, say something." Kaga keeps pushing him.

"I need to take a shower and go to college." Tsutsui stands up.

"But today's Sunday..."

"Eh??!" He looks at a calendar. "You're right!"

"Beside, don't you want to hang out with me? Don't say you're too angry to do that."

"Sigh... Kaga, if you don't smoke, you can be cooler."

"Hm?" Kaga didn't hear that quite well so, he asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to make breakfast, wait here." Tsutsui walks to the kitchen.

Kaga turns the TV on, changing channels continuously before he shut it down again and throw the remote to the right part of the sofa. He looks out the window, the window where Tsutsui throws his cigarettes out, he stares at nothingness except the falling snow. Time goes so quickly... Now, Shindo and the other are in Senior High School already, even though Kaga seems uncare about them, he really wants to see them again.

"Kaga...! Breakfast's ready!" Tsutsui breaks his daydream.

"Y-yes." He heads to the table and sit down. "So, Tsutsui, do you mind if we hang out after this?"

"Sure! We haven't meet each other for a long time, that will be fun!" Tsutsui smiles.

_"Heh... I miss that smile..."_ Kaga stares at Tsutsui's face and he smiles as well.

"U, uh.." Tsutsui bows his head in embarassement. _"Kaga... If you know how much I miss your smiling face... I'm glad I can see it again."_

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading this far!! XD Reviews are soooo much appreciated.


	4. Old Buddies

**CHAPTER 4  
**

I update my story daily, usually. It depends on my mood though, if I'm really bored I'l update daily but if I have many to do on computer, I wont update

* * *

Today is a different day for Kaga Tetsuo and Tsutsui Kimihiro, yesterday is really gloomy but today, it seems brighter than ever. Even though snow still covers the road, trees and other things, it just feels unique. Cool breeze blows their hairs softly. They spend two whole hours talking about their college and their seperate lives in a cafe. It feels like they haven't talk forever.

"Jeez, time goes so quickly. It has been two hours with you!" Kaga drinks a little bit of his coffee before he puts it down on the table again.

"Relax, we still have so many times, it's only 11.30 now." Tsutsui looks at his watch.

"Tsutsui-san and Kaga!!" A familiar voice heard.

"Well.. Well, if it's not our pro buddy, Shindo." Kaga just speaks as if nothing happened, a total opposite from Tsutsui's expression.

"Shindo!! It's been forever!" Tsutsui stands up from the chair he has been sitting before.

"What a coincidence!" Hikaru's eyes still opened in shock.

"So, how's High School, man?" Kaga glances at Hikaru.

"All good! Oh yeah, Mitani and Akari went to my High School as well!" Tells Hikaru happily.

"What are you doing here, Hikaru? Taking a break?" Tsutsui smiles as friendly as ever.

"I'm going to Go Salon, I will beat Touya today!"

"That's a good spirit you have, Shindo!" That spectacle-user guy said.

"Sooo, sorry if I can't hang out with you guys, but! I will give you my phone number so, we can contact each other!" Hikaru wrote down his phone number on Kaga and Tsutsui's phone after they hand it. "Now off to Go Salon! See you later, Tsutsui-san, Kaga!"

"See ya..!" They wave their hands.

"I think not much has changed, has it?" Tsutsui giggles. "He is as spirited as ever."

"Yeah. So, what will we do now?" Kaga finishes his coffee.

"It's almost the time for lunch, that was really fast."

"Wanna drop by the Go Salon?" Kaga stands up.

"Sure! We'll get to see Hikaru's Go! I'd like to see how much has he improved."

So, they walk over to Go Salon which is not far away from the cafe. As soon as they got there, they saw many people inside but, their eyes are still focusing on a orange-haired boy.

"MITANI?!" They shocked.

_"Jeez, we have so many unexpected guys today."_ thought Kaga.

"Makemashita." His opponent bows down and passes him 10,000 yen.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu." Mitani receives that money.

"Mitani! You haven't change have you?!" Tsutsui said.

"Ohh!! Tsutsui-san!" His eyes show how shock he is but he keeps his voice cool. "At least I'm not cheating anymore."

"Oi, brat. Have you see Shindo?" Kaga said with teasing tone.

"He's playing over there." Mitani resists his fist from landing a punch to Kaga's face.

"Because it's not interesting to see your match, I'm going over there."

"..." Mitani bit his lips and prepares to punch Kaga. A little bit of power wouldn't hurt his tough skin...

"You're boring, that's why." Kaga provokes him even more then, Mitani stands up and punch Kaga right on his head.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SECOND PUNCH FOR TODAY!! WHAT'S THAT FOR?!"

"For teasing me, isn't that obvious?"

"Why... you...."

And so, they have a "little" fight until the Salon manager decides to seperate them. 4 hours has passed from when Kaga and Tsutsui walks out from their home.

"Kaga... Why don't you go home? Your parents must be worried about you." Tsutsui starts to wondering.

"My parents?! Jeez!! I live seperately from them since I enter the the 3rd year in Senior High School! So, I can live the life I want. Isn't that sounds interesting?"

"I'm surprised, I never know you're this independent to live all by yourself."

"So, wanna drop to my home? This afternoon has gotten fucking cold. Maybe we can do something to make our body warm at my home."

"Such as?"

"Fuck."

"Kaga!!!!" Tsutsui pushes Kaga's body a bit.

* * *

To be continued

I know things have gotten weird.


	5. Can you really do that?

**CHAPTER 5**

I'll do the best I can to finish this story...

* * *

"Huh????" Tsutsui's eyes open widely in shock. "Is this your home??"

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Kaga seems proud.

"IT'S REALLY MESSY!!!" Tsutsui sees clothes scatter everywhere, dirty plates still on sink, snack packages on the floor and... Indescribable. It's way too messy. "Don't you ever clean up or something?!"

"Nah, I'm too lazy fucking around, picking all that craps. I think the last time I clean up was 3 weeks ago."

"Kaga..." Tsutsui starts to speak.

"Yes?"

"How come you invite people to your house without even cleaning up??!"

"You're the first one I invite to my house, though."

"Well, that's not the problem. Let's clean all this mess!!"

"Me???? In your dream. I don't want to." Kaga still acts nonchalant. "But..." He glances.

"But?"

"Over one condition..." Then, he smirks. "If you want me to clean up that badly, you have to 'entertain' me after we did that cleaning-up thingy." Said Kaga which makes the other boy blushes. "What do you think? These craps wont be clean in 1 day if it's just you who works..."

_"He's in the advantage..." _Tsutsui bows his head, he can't stand this mess but, he doesn't want to 'entertain' Kaga after he helps him.

"I'll count to three, if you're not making your decision, then, your answer is a yes." Kaga pushes Tsutsui. "One."

_"Wh-what must I do? I can't choose, I can't even think!"_

"Two."

_"He's too much. What must I do????!!!"_

"Three."

_"GOD! HELP ME!!!"_

"That's it!! So, you agreed after all!" Kaga looks at Tsutsui with a victory smile.

"Wait! I haven't make my decision!"

"No waits! I already give you a chance."

"Kagaaaa!!!!" Tsutsui yells.

"Yeah, baby!! You're mine tonight!" Say Kaga with seductive smile.

Kaga leaves Tsutsui who's still frozen, wondering what fate has waiting for him. What must he feels right now? He meets his old friend but, he's trapped in this situation...

"I'll come back with some cleaning stuffs!" Yell Kaga but, Tsutsui doesn't even listening to him

* * *

To be continued


	6. Contemplation

**CHAPTER 6**

I don't even know what am I going to write in this chapter. I know, I can just think, there's still tomorrow but.... Anyway!! Last chapter!!!!

* * *

It's late already, the sun sets on the west, giving orange lights, letting it comes into Kaga's home, where we can find Tsutsui and Kaga.

"Ne, Tsutsui, what's with your face?" Kaga glances at Tsutsui who is making a face.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you nervous? This is our deal, remember? I help you clean up, you help me recover." He grins.

"Kaga..." Suddenly, rain starts to pour, along with Tsutsui's tears.

"He-hey! Why are you crying?" Kaga panics, he then realize. "Oh, you don't want to do our deal?"

"It's... It's..." His voice become weaker.

"It's okay, I'm not going to force you." Kaga runs his fingers on Tsutsui's hair and pull that boy to his shoulder, pat him gently on his head. He starts to think, maybe he's too selfish. He does everything he wants, without understanding Tsutsui's feeling. "I'm sorry." He wipes the tears on Tsutsui's face.

Tsutsui doesn't have the courage and strength to answer Kaga, he's too busy resisting his tears from falling down, making Kaga's shirt wet. He feels Kaga holds his hand tightly, somehow, Tsutsui feels safe, he can feels the warmth on Kaga's body. They keep on position for around 10 minutes until Tsutsui has completely hold his tears.

"Are you feeling better? I can take you home now." Kaga smiles even though he feels like he has been stabbed on the heart knowing Tsutsui doesn't share the same feeling as he does.

"If you don't mind." His voice is still shaking.

"The rain has fairly stopped, even though it's still dripping. I'll take my key." After taking his motorcycle key, he gets outside along with Tsutsui, locking the door. "Here." He passes a helmet for Tsutsui to wear. he catches it. They jump on the motorcycle and Tsutsui round his arm around Kaga's stomach.

The motorcylce starts to move, Kaga drives it really fast. He doesn't want to hear Tsutsui's voice telling him to slow down, just to remember his voice, it hurts him so much. He wants to run away from the reality.

They reach Tsutsui's home, Kaga stops his motorbike, letting Tsutsui to jump off after he gets his helmet back. Kaga wants to drive back to his home fastly. He doesn't even look at Tsutsui when Tsutsui says goodbye to him. He swears, he wouldn't come back to Tsutsui's live ever again even if he got the chance to.

"Kaga? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go." Kaga hasn't turn his face but he can feels his eyes start to watering. The rain starts to fall again, not as heavy as before. "I hope you have a good life."

"Kaga, you're talking like we will never meet again."

"Humph. If so, what's the matter with you?" Kaga starts the motor's engine.

"What do you mean?!" Tsutsui yells but, Kaga has drives away from him, with tears on his eyes. "KAGA!!!"

"I won't disturb you ever again." He whispers and speeds up.

* * *

**~:- O W A R I -:~**

Jeez!!! I have a hard time on this fanfic!! No ideas! But, I finished it. Thanks for reading...... Have a nice day.... Reviews are still appreaciated!!


End file.
